1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to multi-layered tissues and, more particularly, to multi-layered tissues containing plastic film inner layers.
2. Description of Prior Art
It is well known in the papermaking arts that laminates of plastic film and cellulosic webs can be produced to impart moisture impermeability to otherwise absorbent webs. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,897,108 (1959) to Harwood teaches a disposable absorbent pad or handkerchief consisting of two outer absorbent tissue sheets whose fibers are embedded in an inner plastic film. The composite product is made by sandwiching the plastic film between the tissue sheets and temporarily softening the plastic, as by heating, to bond the two outer sheets to the inner plastic film to form a laminate.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,178,407 (1979) to Rubens teaches a paper towel having a sheet of plastic which has been uniformly coated with adhesive and sandwiched between two layers of tissue paper.
British Pat. No. 1,061,054 (1967) teaches a laminated sheet material wherein a thin film of thermoplastic, such as polyethylene, is extruded into a nip between two creped wadding sheets to laminate both sheets to the thermoplastic film. The primary use of such laminates is for surgical sheets.
British Pat. No. 1,242,572 (1971) teaches a laminated material having an inner layer of a web of fibers impregnated with a thermoplastic binder sandwiched between and bonded to two outer layers of soft paper tissue. The product is primarily used as garments or covers for hospital use.
However, all of the prior art products described above suffer from the disadvantage of being too still for use as a facial tissue. Nevertheless, there is a need for a facial tissue which has the barrier properties of a plastic film and yet is still soft and pliable. Such a tissue may be particularly useful in preventing the spread of colds or flu by reducing contact between the user's hands and nasal discharge. In addition, there is also a need for producing a softer paper towel having the aforementioned barrier properties while remaining absorbent.